


i and love and you.

by ASCELLAS



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, POV Shiro (Voltron), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCELLAS/pseuds/ASCELLAS
Summary: Love was such a peculiar word. It’s definition varying on the content its used.Familial?Platonic?Romantic.It was one of those words that could bring a myriad of different feelings into one’s heart. Assurance, familiarity, warmth, and even heartbreak.





	i and love and you.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks viri and mango for helping with the beta.
> 
> i just kinda wanted some fic exploring shiro's feelings for keith. not necessarily romantic at the beginning but hope it delivers.

Love was such a peculiar word. It’s definition varying on the content its used.

Familial?

Platonic?

_ Romantic. _

It was one of those words that could bring a myriad of different feelings into one’s heart. Assurance, familiarity, warmth, and even heartbreak.

It was a term he had heard on a number of occasions; friends, superiors, those he felt as family, and the list would go on. There was something to be left desired. It was easy to suppress the feeling while he was studying at school. A little bit harder when he was sparring with other men. Shiro found in this case that he struggled to pinpoint which one fitted Keith best. It didn’t help that the feeling was growing close to his launch date.

Instead of getting excited for his exploration mission, Shiro couldn’t get Keith’s face out of his mind.

This was the same young man he found himself taking under his wing as he watched him flourish for years to come. He was in constant awe. Shiro respected the hell out of Keith and what he had become. Admired all of the hardships that Keith had managed to overcome in his life. Keith fought for his life once his father passed, but he managed to come top of his class.

He was impressed, in fact pretty damn proud of him. Keith had managed to do what a lot of other cadets couldn’t, whether it be from studies or the simulations. They bonded over loss of family and having something to prove to the world. Each of them wanted to make a mark.

The feelings Shiro was having were conflicting, which was nothing short of an understatement. He knew in his heart there was something about Keith that made him gravitate towards him. Was it love? Or was it just a close bond? Could it have been Keith feeling like a brother to him and vice versa? It caused irritation and annoyance within Shiro. Was he just overthinking it or just not wanting to overstep any boundaries? He didn’t know at this point. What was it about Keith that made him feel like he was the sun itself?

Shiro ignored it.

He didn’t really have much of a choice. His mission to Kerberos was coming up, and he couldn’t afford the distractions. God, it was almost impossible for Shiro to keep his attention off Keith, and more so the feelings he was experiencing. He knew as much that Keith was someone who he wanted in his life for as long as it was allowed. Everything else was blurred and confusing.

As the days had drawn closer to the launch, the two had spent almost every waking moment together. They laughed over stupid internet videos, jokes they told each other, mocking of other cadets that Keith despised, and it didn’t stop there. The two shared their deepest secrets and fears. Keith learned how afraid Shiro was of being someone’s burden. Shiro learned how afraid Keith was of being left behind. Their friendship had blossomed into something even more beautiful as they grew together. Something clicked within them as those walls around Keith’s heart came down. 

It had hurt Shiro to his core that he had to leave Keith. They both had considered each other like family at this point, but Shiro didn’t dare admit it might have been something more. Especially before he left.

He had left with hugs and promises of return. They both exchanged their dog tags.

And that was the last either had seen each other for almost 2 years.

-x-

 

During their time as paladins, the bond between Shiro and Keith had done nothing but grown into something stronger. It was impossible to come between. Keith would have laughed in the face of anyone who tried too and Shiro agreed. He loved what they had, but once more he found himself craving the want for more. 

Keith had said it once,  _ You’re like a brother to me.  _ Shiro didn’t want to ruin their relationship when it was clear the love Keith felt was familial.

He didn’t pursue it after that.

More time passed.

The burn and ache in Shiro’s chest for Keith did nothing but grow brighter and stronger.

Then he was gone again.

While the team did not know, Shiro was aware the moment he had died. He watched from the Astral Plane as Keith spent months desperately looking for him. His aching heart stayed while he was helpless. Despite his death, Shiro felt blessed that his lion allowed him the chance to watch over Keith. His love grew stronger as he watched Keith come into his leadership.

Shiro could only pray that he would see him again one day.

-x-

 

Shiro went on alert the moment Keith had picked up readings of a Galra fighter. He heard the relief and happiness Keith possessed once finding out it was ‘Shiro’ on the ship. That wasn’t him, he wanted to scream. 

Keith had to have known it wasn’t but feeling the pure desperation of that moment, Shiro knew he was blind to the truth. All he could do was sit back while this imposter took his spot as Paladin.

Not just as Paladin.

But the one in Keith’s life.

That’s what stung the most. He felt selfish because that spot was his and only his. To think that someone else could come in and try to take it from him hurt more than Shiro was willing to admit. Shiro tried not to admit how destroyed he felt over the situation.

He always knew Keith was blind with desperation to see him again. He felt it every time he was piloting Black. Keeping Keith safe was all that Shiro wanted to do. He needed to protect the man that he had loved so much.

_ Love. _

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

He was in love with Keith and desperately pined for him. Shiro couldn’t believe it had taken him this long to come into his feelings.

He  _ loved  _ the way Keith reserved smiles and jokes only for him.

He  _ loved  _ the way Keith would pilot with such fire.

He  _ loved  _ the few freckles that dusted across the bridge of his nose.

He  _ loved  _ the way that Keith never made him feel like a burden.

Shiro  **_loved_ ** Keith.

He couldn’t do anything about it. 

-x-

 

Shiro knew nothing of what happened at the cloning facility but one thing, one thing that rang so loud into his head. The broken cries of Keith’s ‘ _ I Love You.’  _ Those very words had awoken something within Shiro but had also let him know something was very wrong. He had never willed Black so hard in his mere existence to find Keith, knowing he needed to save him. The lion had arrived just in time for Shiro to see Keith begin to fall to his death with his clone.

Keith was willing to die with him. 

_ Keith was willing to die WITH him. _

It was love. Pure love. Maybe even true love. In that moment, Shiro knew he needed to get back to Keith by any means possible. He needed to save him. 

Keith’s love was powerful and touched him in every single way. This is where Shiro needed to be. Protecting the one whom he loved so dearly. Shiro would do anything to keep Keith safe. 

-x-

 

Shiro woke up, immediately slumping onto Keith’s right side. He wasn’t sure how to explain it, but knew he was there to cradle him. A hand moved to gently stroke his now white hair. It was warm and safe. Shiro looked up at Keith’s wonderful, beautiful face. He struggled to keep his tears at bay.

“You found me,” he whispered.

Keith smiled and let out a soft chuckle. He leaned down, resting his forehead against Shiro’s. At this point they were both crying. Keith’s tears fell on his cheeks, mixing in with his own. He held onto Shiro like his life had depended on it. As if Shiro was going to slip from his arms.

“Yeah I found you. Took a while though.” Keith replied.

Shiro reached up to lock their fingers together. 

“I love you too.” Shiro said with such adoration, “I love you too. I love you so much.”

Keith was taken back by this sudden declaration, trying to ignore the rising blush on his cheeks. It took him a moment to realize why Shiro had suddenly said it. He heard it. Impossible as that may have been, Shiro somehow heard or even felt him say it. The look they shared was enough for Keith to know that was exactly what had happened. 

“I love you. Don’t you ever think about leaving me again.” Keith replied.

Shiro pulled Keith down into a searing kiss, ignoring the whooping sounds of the team behind them. His fingers threaded through his soft hair, holding onto him like his life had depended on it. Keith’s lips were soft as they moved against his own. Shiro didn’t want to let go but eventually they had to pull apart. They both caught their breaths as Keith buried his face against his neck. 

“Never.” Shiro promised.


End file.
